


Breathless (and not in a good way)

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Asthma attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it have to take running from a pissed mark for Arthur to learn his boyfriend has asthma? No really, this is brilliant for his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless (and not in a good way)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=34262932#t34262932

They’re all running so fast and even though they know the threat is far behind them now, they keep running. But they’re laughing too, the dangers passed and the relief they feel, surges up and bursts out of them in hyper giggles.

Arthur pulls to a stop in an alley and bends over, hand on his knees and fights to catch his breath. Ariadne sinks to the floor moments later, laughing like she can’t quite believe they’d got away from the mark and his security. Waking up to find themselves surrounded hadn’t been part of the plan, but predictably, Arthur and Eames got them out with an ease and style that Ariadne was more than a little bit jealous of. They’d packed up and run as fast as they could.

Cobb joins them moments later with Eames not far him. Cobb shoots them both a quick smile and then slumps next to Ariadne on the floor, his head clunking a little against the brick wall as he lets his head fall back.

Arthur tries to catch Eames’ eye, but the other man has his eyes closed, his head hanging down and his fumbling in his coat pocket.

Fumbling? Eames never fumbles?

Arthur gives Eames another, closer look. His face is pale and clammy, his lips, usually pink and full, look washed out and colourless. His breathing is rapid, it wheezes when he breathes in and out, and as Arthur watches he starts to cough.

“Eames?”

Eames keeps coughing and his hands are shaking as the search through his pockets becomes more frantic.

Arthur races too him and puts his hands on the side of Eames’ face, tilting his chin up so that he can look him in the eyes, although Eames keeps his own eyes firmly shut.

“Eames? Eames what’s going on?”

“Arthur?” Ariadne says from by his shoulder.

“Fuck, Ariadne, he can’t breathe. What do we do?”

“Arthur, you need to give him some space.” Ariadne’s voice is calm and Arthur knows she keeps repeating his name so that he’ll snap himself out of this panic attack he seems to be falling into.

He stands abruptly and takes a step back, but no further. He’s entirely aware that he’s freaking out thank you very much, but he’s still on an adrenaline high from almost getting caught and the chase. He had just got to that place where he thought all the danger had passed and then, well, it’s Eames. His Eames.

“Eames, do you have asthma?” Arthur hears Ariadne ask.

He’s about to make a snappy retort about how he would know if his own boyfriend has asthma, when Eames nods his head very slowly.

Ok, so apparently Arthur needs to brush up on his point man skills where Eames concerned. Then again Eames is a sneaky bastard and Arthur can therefore not be blamed for this hole in his knowledge.

Why did it have to take running from a pissed mark for Arthur to learn his boyfriend has asthma? No really, this is brilliant for his heart.

He really wishes the panicky voice in his head would shut the fuck up.

“Did you have your inhaler in your jacket when we went under?”

Eames nods though another bout of coughing that wracks his body. His fucking lips are turning blue.

He’s missed something while his stupid brain was freaking out over Eames’ lips being motherfucking BLUE. Cobb is racing off in the direction they came from and Arthur assumes it’s because he’s looking for the said lost inhaler.

Distantly he realise someone is saying his name.

“Arthur? Are you with me? I can’t deal with you having a panic attack and Eames having an asthma attack at the same time, ok? You need to take some deep breaths and pull your shit together.”

He nods slowly and does as Ariadne tells him, taking a step back towards Eames and crouching to take hold of his lovers hand whilst still giving him room to breathe.

Cobb is racing round the corner moments later, panting hard, inhaler in hand. He passes it to Ariadne who gives it a shake and pulls of the cap. She’s talking soothingly to Eames and then she helps him use the inhaler.

Arthur watches as Eames takes regulated puffs of his inhaler. He still looks like shit but his lips aren’t blue anymore, maybe they never where, Arthur can’t be sure if it wasn’t just an image his frantic mind created. Eames’ is still pale, but his breathing is easing. He slowly opens his eyes and they lock with Arthur’s.

Arthur lifts Eames’ hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the other man’s knuckles.

It isn’t till much later, when they were all safely relocated to a new hotel and Eames is looking less like he’s about to collapse, that Eames turns to Arthur with a impish grin.

“Were we a little bit worried back there, darling? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you lose your cool quite so spectacularly.”

Arthur hits him on the arm and then kisses him, hard, sinking into the kiss and Eames’ arms that close around him. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Arthur’s.

“I was fucking terrified. Therefore, you are not allowed to mention it ever again, ok? My mini meltdown is a no go area from now on, ok?”

Eames just smiles at him and replies with a kiss and a whispered “I love you too, Arthur,” against his lips.


End file.
